


i'm not coming home

by hyperfixation_station



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Flash Thompson gets what he deserves, Hurt, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt No Comfort, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Secrets, Short One Shot, Whump, basically just flash and mj's reactions to peter's identity reveal, no beta we die like tony and nat, super short and probably not that great but here we are, thats not its own tag but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixation_station/pseuds/hyperfixation_station
Summary: "Spider-Man's name... is Peter Parker.”This line and the reactions it gets from Flash and MJ.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. flash

**Author's Note:**

> title is from my future by billie eilish!

“Spider-Man’s name… is  _ Peter Parker _ .”

_ No. _

_ There’s no way. _

_ It can’t be. _

_ Right? _

Flash glanced up to the perched Spider-Man on the pole fifty feet away. He was running, so excited because, “I finally get to meet Spider-Man!” as he said to his live stream guests. Now, he’s at a dead stop.

Peter Parker’s yearbook photo popped up on the big screen, taking up all of Flash’s vision. Chatter erupted from the crowd on the busy New York street. Most were recording, others were pointing, all were in shock.

Flash barely registered the fact that MJ from AcaDec was on the street, ten feet away from Spider-Man-- Peter?

The news report continued, talking about, “We’ll find this kid-- and learn the truth,” or something of the sort; “Report any information you may have on the whereabouts of Spider-Man to the police immediately,” and such.

Flash pushed through the crowd, his heart beating a million miles an hour. He was barely thinking, coherent thoughts not being formed. What had he said to Peter in the past few days? Oh, god, so many things.  _ I was so mean to him. I was so fucking mean. _

Flash eventually joined MJ at the front of the gawking New Yorkers, the color drained from her face.

“Pe-” She stopped. “Spider-Man,” she rebegan, finally catching his attention. Spidey appeared to be freaking out inside the suit. MJ had to shout slightly due to the now-very-loud conversations filling the atmosphere. “What do you need me to do?”

_ What? _

On impulse, Spider-Man grabbed MJ’s hand and she instinctively held onto his side. He swung them on top of a nearby building, still partially in view.

**_What?_ **

They talked for a minute. Spider-Man took his mask off. Oh my god.  _ Spider-Man took his mask off. _

_ It’s Peter. _

Faces shot back and forth between the boy on the building and the yearbook photo, still present on-screen. Could it have been him? But, Flash didn’t have to ask. He knew.

Flash was in shock. Not the kind you’d think of, though; he felt dull. Empty. Drained. He didn’t know what to think. “Peter Parker is Spider-Man” isn’t a phrase that quite fits in his mind.

_ Peter Parker is Spider-Man. _

_ Peter Parker is Spider-Man. _

_ Peter Parker. _

_ Spider-Man. _

He trudged back towards his guardian, a blank expression on his face. His live stream was still going on, his pointer finger slightly covering the camera and the chat freaked out. He’d gained another thousand viewers in the past few minutes so people could see what was going on. He didn’t care.

“Let’s go home.”


	2. mj

“Spider-Man’s name… is  _ Peter Parker _ .”

Holy shit.

_ Holy shit. _

MJ’s blood ran cold. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen. The summer heat wasn’t the only thing making MJ sweat now. Her legs shook like twigs, bolted to the concrete.

Gasps and conversation swole around her. Phones were yanked from bags and pockets and immediately pointed at her boyfriend and the screen in front of them.

She could see Peter beginning a panic attack inside his suit. She’d seen it enough times to know what it looks like. Plus, she could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest. His breathing quickened it’s pace and MJ’s soon followed, but she had to stay calm. For Peter.

Offended groans and curses seemed to begin far away from her and get closer and closer every second. She finally glanced back to see what it could have been.

_ Flash? _

Her classmate shoved his way through the crowd to join her near Peter, but the group was already swarming to him enough as it was.

“Pe-” She stopped. She realized she didn’t need to confirm what everyone already knew. She sighed and caught her breath, trying to get through to her sensory-overloaded and anxiety-and-adrenaline induced boyfriend and ignoring the very frantic Flash beside her. “Spider-Man…” Peter turned to face her. “What do you need me to do?” He seemed to ponder it for a moment before hastily webbing her hand and pulling her up towards him. He lept away from the mob and MJ held onto his side, just as she had barely two minutes earlier.  _ And you thought you were never doing this again _ , she thought.

Peter landed them on the nearest building and pulled her over to a semi-covered area. She knew people could still see them.  _ He _ knew people could still see them. But he took his mask off.

“Peter!” MJ scolded. “What are you doing?” She peered down at the crowd once again and saw even more photos being taken.

Peter, sweaty and shattered, hugged MJ. He hugged her so tenderly and lovingly. MJ had a feeling that would be the last one of those she’d get for a while.

“Peter-”

“MJ.”

She stopped.

So, this was it.

“MJ… you know I have to do this.” Tears fells down her face and her jaw quivered.

“Pete, please. Please.” She took a shaky breath. “I love you.”

Peter choked back a cry. He couldn’t do this. Not there. Not then. “I love you, too, MJ.” He kissed her goodbye. They still weren’t very good at that yet, but it felt good nonetheless. It also felt hopeless. Defeated. Devastating. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” Now it was Peter’s turn to take a trembling inhale. His gaze shifted for a moment. “Tell Ned, May, and Morgan that I love them. Please. And, thank all of the Avengers for what they’ve done for me.” MJ tried to object, but Peter interrupted. “You’ll meet them soon. I know it.”

Peter began constructing a parachute from his webs.

“Goodbye, MJ.”

“Peter, please, stop-” She never got to finish. Peter attached the parachute to her back and pushed her off of the building. She screamed from the shock, but also out of grief, as he swung away from her.

He swung away.


End file.
